


Two Hearts

by GinaBaker1666



Series: Dream A Little Dream of Me [1]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Marvel - Freeform, Mild Language, New York City, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, The Avengers - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month and a half into her relationship, and Nina never suspected that her Steve Rogers was the Steve Rogers. She also never expected to have to find out about it from the New York Times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts

 

Nina stepped off the elevator, with her coffee and her purse over her shoulder. Without bothering to take her sunglasses off, she pulled the large glass doors for her floor open, stepping through and bidding the secretary good morning. Friday's had always been stress free in her office, and even more so now that Steve had become a part of her life. He knew just how to make her relax- what to say and how to uncoil her stress.

Pushing open the door of her office, she quickly discarded her purse in one of the chairs, and moved to open the shades and allow the sun to light the room. Turning on her iPod on the credenza, she scrolled through until she found a playlist she could work to for the day. She quickly pressed play, and Frank Sinatra filled the room.

"Much better." She spoke to the empty room.

Moving to sit at her desk, she tossed her sunglasses and cell phone down next to her work phone, and turned on her computers monitors, ready to indulge in her bagel and coffee; possibly a little online gossip on the side.

Taking a bite of her bagel, Nina opened the Internet tab on her desktop, clicking through her favorites before finally settling on the New York Times. The headline caused her to cough violently, her eyes wide as it stared back at her. In big bold letters across her screen, it read " **CAPTAIN AMERICA SAVES SUBWAY PATRONS ON DERAILED LINE**."

Nina couldn't help but think back to the morning only three months prior that she had been saved by the man in the red, white, and blue. He had, in all honesty, swooped in and saved the day, and she would never forget it. Had it not been for him, she would have been robbed. Worse, she could have ended up dead all because she refused to start her day without Starbucks.

Scrolling through the article, she came across a few picture of the star spangled man, helping people out of the local A train, his face covered by his mask. The next picture was a close up, and this time she truly did choke on her coffee.

"Holy shit..." she gasped, trying not to drop the cup in her hand.

The blue of his eyes struck her immediately. She had seen those eyes countless times in the last month and a half. Quickly grabbing a photo off her desk, one from their first date when they had rode the carousel at Coney Island, she inspected the face of the blonde haired man next to her; looking between the two pictures there was no mistaking it. Those eyes behind the mask belonged to Steve.

"Holy shit..."

Grabbing her things Nina was running back out of the office and into the hallway,almost crashing into her secretary as she turned the corner.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Nicole!"

"Nina, is everything okay?" The young girl looked at her with wide eyes, concern etched all over her features.

"Yeah... Yeahbut I need to go. Something came up and I have to deal with it. I'm out for the rest of the day, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course. Let me know if you need me to do anything here, okay?"

"Okay. I’ll let you know.”

Nina fled back down the hallway, her bag over her shoulder as she tried not to trip over her heels.

Once outside, she made her way to the corner, immediately throwing her arm out to hail a cab to Steve's apartment. After a failed attempt at getting a taxi, she hustled down the block towards the subway. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her metro card and made her way underground. Was she dating Captain America, or was Steve Rogers just a coincidence? No matter how she sliced it; or which way she analyzed it all, she knew that there was no way she would walk away from him. To her, in her eyes at least, he was still Steve, and she was hooked.

It was a twenty minutes later when she emerged from the subway and as she walked the last few blocks to Steve's apartment, she did her best to clear her head. All thoughts abandoned her when she saw his front door, and as she climbed the stairs, her fingers ghosted over the buzzer.

"Okay. You can do this Nina....brave face."

A deep breath, she pressed the button for his unit and waited anxiously until she heard his voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," she managed to get out, as calmly as possible. "Can I come up?"

"Nina?"

"Yeah, it’s me.” she smiled but he couldn’t see it.

"My doors open, I just put coffee up."

The lock clicked on the door and she pushed it open, adjusting her bag before beginning to climb the two flights of stairs to Steve’s apartment.

Opening his door; she heard him moving around in the kitchen, the sounds of plates and silverware overpowering her heels on the wood floor.

"Hey!" she called out.

"Hi." He poked his head around from the kitchen, and Nina could see he was wearing gray sweats and a fitted white tshirt. She forced herself to swallow all inappropriate thoughts for the moment.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" Nina beamed, dropping her purse in the armchair in the living room before slipping her heels off and moving into the kitchen.

Steve placed two cups on the table. He turned to pull her into a hug, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"This is a nice surprise..." he murmured, still holding her close.

"Hmmm, well I'm glad I could be of service." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Steve gave her one last squeeze before letting go, moving to the stove to remove the plates he had warming, putting one with eggs and toast next to Nina's coffee cup.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Barely."

She sat down opposite Steve, breaking off a piece of toast, unaware that he was watching her.

"You sure everything's okay?"

She quickly looked up, and she could feel the flush start to spread through her cheeks.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she dropped the toast, letting her eyes settle on him.

"I need to ask you something," she finally said. "Please be honest with me."

"Okay..."

"Are you aware of the striking resemblance you share with Captain America?"

Steve fell silent, the only sound she could hear from him was his breathing.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Oh my god...."

"Nina... I didn't know how-"

"No. Wait, hold on," She shook her head, her next words coming out in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Did you not trust me to keep your secret?"

"You think I don't trust you?" Steve's eyes went wide, and Nina could feel her heart breaking at the sight of him. He looked like she had just kicked his puppy across the room.

"I just don't understand..." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

She could feel Steve's eyes on her, and when she turned back to look at him, he had moved and was standing in front of her chair, leaning back against the counter.

"Would you believe me if I said I was afraid you would either leave because of what I do for a living; or that you would stay simply because of it?"

"Steve..."

"I had no idea how to tell you, Nina." He sighed. "But I knew that I had to."

"I just..."

"If you want an out, Nina, I won't be upset."

" _An out_? As in break up?"

"Well, isn't that typically what an out is?"

"I don't want an out, Steve."

"You don't?"

"No," she shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips as she stood. "I haven't wanted an out since the day we met..."

"So, how did you figure it out?" Stepping forward, he took her hands, pulling her out of the chair.

"The New York Times blew your cover."

"The subway story?"

"Yeah..." She grinned. "They had a picture of you, and your eyes...I would know your eyes anywhere."

Nina brought her hand up to rest on his cheek, Steve immediately wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

"My eyes?"

"I love your eyes."

"You're staying...you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad," she whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips against his. "But don’t lie to me again Steve Rogers."

Stepping closer, Steve wrapped his arms around Nina, their foreheads pressed together.

"Yes ma'am."

Closing the gap, Steve pressed his lips firmly against Nina's, her arms winding around his neck as he pulled her closer. Their lips remained unmoving, melded together as a sign of his promise to her.

Gasping for air, Steve was the first to break the silence.

"Do you have to go back to work?"

"No," Nina shook her head. "I told my secretary I was gone for the day."

"Good, because I don't think I could let you go right now. I love this... I love you, Nina..."

Before she could reply, Nina had taken his face in her hands and brought his lips down to her own. She wasn't sure she could form the words at the moment, no matter how truly she felt them.

Nina could feel his hesitance for a moment, they had never shared any kiss that intense before, but before she knew what he was doing he had wrapped her up in his arms again and was kissing her back just as feverishly. Nina's hands moved down his face, bypassing his neck and came to rest on his broad muscular chest. A soft moan passing through her lips alerted Steve that maybe she had been trying to say something, so he gently broke the kiss, his forehead leaning against hers as they took in as much air as their lungs would allow.

"I am so in love with you, Steve Rogers."

His skin felt hot on hers, and as she gently dragged her nails down his chest so she could feel him shiver under her touch.

"I just want you to know something..." he began, and she looked up at him expectantly. "I've never done this before, I mean, before everything, I never even had a chance, but I'm so glad that all of this, it's with the woman I love."

Nina blinked up at him, happiness threatening to spill out of every corner of her body.

"You really love me?" She couldn't help asking him to repeat it. She wanted to hear him say it again.

"More than I think you'll ever know." Steve nodded, his lips falling to hers once more in a soft kiss. "And the times I've been away on missions, I wanted to tell you. I hated that you didn't know, and I hated not seeing you. It just made me realize how badly I want to be with you."

"You want to be with me, Steve?" She posed the question lightly, gazing up at him through her lashes. Nina pressed her forehead closer to his, and it was a beat before he replied.

"Yes."

Leaving the kitchen as it was, the pair made their way to Steve's bedroom. Nina had yet to see this part of the apartment, and as Steve moved to turn on the bedside lamp, the soft glow illuminated the room. Cast in the corner were a few pair of sneakers, and Steve's gym bag was on the floor next to the closet door. The walls were painted gray and his bedspread was a mix of blacks and grays with white accents. The rest of the room was a blur to her as she watched him toss some of the throw pillows off the bed to make room.

She smiled at him and walked closer, finally taking his hands in hers.

"Come here..." She smiled softly, ushering him to the bed. Steve complied, sliding his hand in hers and allowing her to guide him down.

Nina sat down on the bed, and shuffled her way to the top, and Steve took the space next to her, immediately taking her in his arms and kissing her once more. His determination seemed to make up for his lack of knowledge in this department, and Nina knew this. She gently guided their bodies back onto the mattress, Steve never breaking the hold he had on her. His lips pulled away from hers and she found his blue orbs boring into her brown ones, and as her hand found his cheek in the dimly lit room she smiled.

"Just take it slow, okay?" she whispered. The pad of her thumb was gently swiping back and forth across his cheek and Steve nodded, his hand moving to hold her wrist. "If you change your mind or anything, just tell me and we can slow it down."

"Nina, I don't think I've ever wanted to do anything more in my entire life." His voice wavered a little, but his eyes held the most sincerity she had ever seen.

Sensing his nerves, Nina slid her hands up his chest gently, she could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage so heavily she was worried it would spring free of his chest any second; especially as she watched him as she pulled her blouse over her head.

"Wow..." he breathed.

Nina smiled, sitting in front of him in a pair of jeans and just her bra, her brown waves cascading down her back.

"Doing okay?" Tilting her head to one side she posed the question, unsure if Steve's declaration was good or bad.

"Yeah..." He breathed. "You're stunning..."

Nina could feel the blush creep up her cheeks as he said that, but the rosy tint was hidden as Steve leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. This kiss was different; it was needy and hungry as he rolled carefully on top of her; Nina knew that it wouldn't be long before the two of them were completely tangled in each other's arms.

"Take your shirt off..." she instructed, tugging gently on the hem of it.

Steve moved away briefly to pull the cotton shirt over his head, and as his gaze fixed on Nina, her mouth slightly open. The man above her was an Adonis, and she couldn't believe that she was the person who got to love him unconditionally.

"Nina?" Steve brought his lips back down to hers, but before he could reach them, she had leaned up enough for her mouth to make contact with his chest. She left soft,  open mouth kisses all along his smooth skin, up and across his collar bone and along his strong jaw line. His eyes closed in bliss as she continued to pepper his body in love.

She heard him hum, and soon felt his fingers tangle in her hair. That was a new one for them.

Pulling back, she searched for his hands, the one currently tangled in her hair had come to rest on her hips with the other, and she gently guided them behind her back to the clasp on her bra. She could see him swallow hard, and she had a feeling he might not get it on the first go, and knew she had been right when the band snapped back against her back some.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Hey." She lifted his chin so that he could look at her. "It's fine, and these things don't come with instructions, so don't stress it."

Steve smiled again, and Nina reached behind her back and swiftly slipped the hook and eye clasp apart, the black garment falling slack against her body.

"Go ahead..." She urged him, a gentle smile on her face.

Steve smiled back, his hands coming around her back and pulling her into a sitting position as he sat back on his heels. Nina was now directly between the his legs, and as his hands slowly slid up her arms and found her shoulders, her body let go of an involuntary shudder. Steve gently took the straps of her bra in his hands and pulled them down, the bra almost instantly pooling in between their bodies. She could feel his eyes on her, drinking her in as she sat almost completely exposed in front of him. She could feel his fingers dance across her stomach before he dragged them between the valley of her breasts, but never touching them.

"You're so beautiful Nina."

"Steve..." She whispered his name, moving forward to wrap her arms around him and pull him in for a kiss.

Her chest pressed against his, skin to skin, and they fell back against the mattress with a soft thud. Nina allowed her hands to explore his arms and chiseled chest, each touch seeming to draw a gasp or a soft moan from the man above her. As Nina explored Steve's body, he allowed his hands to wander up her sides, before ghosting across her abdomen and finally to her chest. Hesitating for a beat, he felt Nina arch into his touch just enough to brush the bare skin of her breasts against his hands.

"Can I..." He stammered a bit, looking down at her. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes," she spoke, her words coming out in breaths. "I want you to touch me, Steve."

Leaning down to kiss her once more, his fingers came to rest on her sensitive skin. He palmed her breasts before carefully rolling her already taut nipples into hard peaks. Nina's soft moans and gasps told him he was doing it right and as Steve broke the kiss, he leaned down to give that particular area of her body a little extra attention.

Leaning down to ghost his lips across her neck and collarbone, it was in his shifting that Nina suddenly became  extremely aware of the tent in his sweats. Grinning up at him, she slid her hands down to the elastic waistband, dipping her fingers behind the fabric and giving a gentle tug.

"Take those off..." She urged.

Nodding, Steve stood quickly from the bed and shuffled out of his bottoms, and as Nina caught sight of the bulge in his boxer briefs she couldn't help the shudder that wracked her body.

Steve had crawled back up the bed to join her, and his next move surprised her.

His blue eyes had turned slightly darker and Nina could see the lust pooling in his beautiful orbs. He was catching on quicker than she imagined.

Chuckling, she raised her eyebrow at him, and he waited for a beat before speaking again.

"Let me help you."

Steve gently hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans his thumb running over the button. Slipping the button through the hole he tugged down on the zipper before pulling them off; Nina lifting her hips just enough to make it a bit easier. She had to stifle a laugh as he realized she didn't have any underwear on underneath.

Steve sighed, his fingers moving up and down the new territory that he had just discovered. He found that her legs were smooth and he wanted to touch every inch of her for the rest of his life. He could feel her tremble under his touch and a part of him knew he had to be doing something right. He had heard of foreplay and thought he was probably doing an okay job at it for the first time.

"Steve?"

Helooked up from where his hand was trailing the bend of her knee, Nina's eyes settled on him.

"What is it," he inclined. "Tell me..."

"Touch me..."

"Nina, sugar, I am touching you..."

She took his hand in hers, palm to palm, and pressed them together. Their fingers danced before slipping in between each other's, and as she guided Steve to her core his eyes grew wide in realization.

"Oh..."

Steve's voice was barely above a whisper, his fingers gently dragging across the valley where hip meets thigh, Nina shivering under his touch each time.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I promise." She smiled up at him gently, her nails running the length of his arm as he supported himself on the bed.

Leaning down, Steve bent his head to capture her lips. All teeth and tongues, they moved together softly, his fingers still tracing the outline of her center.

Nina could tell Steve was tentative to discover more,and it brought gasp after gasp from her between her lips.Hands roaming, Steve toyed with her a few moments longer before he stopped, kissing her once more before she looked up at him. Nina saw nothing but adoration in his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah....Yeah I am."

He reached over to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open and digging around inside until he had finally found what he was looking for. Producing a condom, she glanced up at Steve expectantly, part of her wondering where he had gotten them from. The other part of her was content to let it be. He smiled back, and watched as she shimmied his boxers down his legs, his erection springing free in front of her. She grabbed the condom and ripped the foil packet open looking back at him one more time before reaching forward to rolling condom down his length. Steve’s sharp intake of breath at her first touch was a sight to behold. **His** eyes shut,hips involuntarily jerking forward a bit in her hand. When she had finished, Nina pulled him back down to her, sliding her legs far enough apart so that Steve had ample room between them.

"You okay down there?" Steve whispered, looking down at her.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Promise."

Steve nodded, and slowly moved forward, just grazing against Nina's center before he stopped.

"You won't hurt me, it's okay," she coaxed him.

"What if I do? Will you tell me if I hurt you?"

"I promise." She took his face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth, an indication of her promise to him.

Nodding once more, Steve slowly pushed himself inside of her as far as he could, his eyes closed as her warmth enveloped him. Nina would be lying if she said that he wasn't big, because she couldn't remember ever having been filled so completely in her entire life.

Looking back down at her, she nodded her head in a motion for him to continue, and he slowly but surely began to move inside of her. His first few thrusts were a bit unsure, but she had expected it. When she moved her hips up to meet his, he found his rhythm, slow and steady, holding her against him as they made love.

Nina held onto him, her arms hooked under his, her hands grasping his broad shoulders.

"Go a little harder Steve..." she trailed off in a whisper.

He looked hesitant, and as Nina’s hips met his, he knew it was what she wanted. Steve moved more forcefully within her, and started to acquire a rhythm that Nina had no problem matching, her leg hitching up around his slim waist. Steve's even breathing had begun to get heavier as he time passed around them, and a light sheen of sweat formed over their skin. She felt him shift above her mid thrust, and cried out in ecstasy

"Oh god!"

"Good or bad?" Steve almost panicked.

"Good!" she cried out again. "Keep going, right there..."

Nina's moans began to fill the room, soon joined by Steve grunting. She knew he was getting close, she could feel stuttering inside of her, and as she dragged her nails down his back, she alerted him to her impending orgasm.

"Steve...harder! Faster!" she begged from beneath him.

Without missing a beat, his hips began moving at the pace she so desired, and it wasn’t much longer before Nina unraveled beneath him. Her body shook against his as she clenched around him. Her back arched, breasts pressed up against his chest, her head the only part of her body touching the bed.

She felt Steve thrust once-twice-three more times before he stilled inside of her, his own orgasm taking hold. Pulling Nina close to him, he uttered her name over and over again, coming out in a chant against her lips as he claimed them once more before his body fell limp against hers.

They remained still for a few moments before Nina felt Steve pressing lazy kisses across her shoulder. She hummed, running her fingers through his short blonde locks.

"That was...wow..."

"Was it everything you hoped for?" She grinned, kissing his lips softly.

"More," he replied sweetly. "You're incredible. I still can't believe you're mine."

Nina carded her fingers through his hair once more, her lips lingering on his forehead before her kisses trailed down to his lips.

"Always."

Smiling, he kissed her once more before carefully slipping out of her. He glanced around for a moment before Nina sat up.

"Just, tie a knot in that and toss it in the trash."

"Got it." Steve nodded, grabbing his boxers off the floor and disappearing, naked, into his adjoining bathroom.

Nina rolled off the bed, her legs shaking from the aftermath, as she pulled the comforter down and fixed the pillows so they could get comfortable. Spotting Steve's t-shirt on the floor, she scooped it up and slipped it over her head. The shirt covered her to the knees, and her laughter caused Steve to emerge from the bathroom with a curious look on his face.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Yes..."

"Am I supposed to give you that after we have sex?" His lips were curved in a smirk, his hands resting on his hips.

"That's kind of how it works." She giggled, moving to get under the covers after. "Girls kind of... sleep in their boyfriend’s shirts. It's some unwritten rule."

"Keep that one then." Steve smiled, joining her in bed and immediately wrapping her in his arms. "I'll give you another one next time."

"I'm holding you to that." She chuckled, leaning up to kiss him.

They stayed that way for some time, neither saying a word until Nina's breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I love you..." Steve whispered into the dusk of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my amazing beta Stephrc79! 
> 
> As always, I do not own Steve Rogers, Captain America or Chris Evans. All rights belong to their respective owners/brands. My only ties are to Nina. She's mine, get your own. 
> 
> Come play with me on tumblr ginabaker1666
> 
>  
> 
> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2015 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
